Globin/Globin (Canon)
Globin is a planet found in Meteos and Meteos Wars. Planetary Data Globin is a large, dark pink planet shaped like a human red blood cell, coming in at approximately 35,000 kilometers. The planet itself is strongly suggested to be alive, what with its Sound Set in both games, shape, and reflective, somewhat uneven appearance in Meteos Wars. According to its landscape illustration from Meteos, its inside is an odd white with red veins throughout. Globin appears in Star Trip's Multi route, as part of the Rare Cultures group, alongside Lastar and Suburbion. Inhabitants Globin's inhabitants could very well be considered one of Meteos' most bizarre. They consist of a large black eye-like structure with a reddish pupil, and a pink body and tail, along with several tentacles shaped like large veins, though these aren't usually visible. They come in many sizes, ranging from 10cm to a whopping 20 meters, and have an unknown population. They also serve as Globin's defense mechanism and keep the planet as healthy as possible, not unlike red and white blood cells in most living creatures. Meteos Data Unlocking Globin can be unlocked for use by fusing 3333 Zoo, 666 Dark, and 3 Soul Meteos. Its Sound Set, Inner Bubbles, can be fused with 1000 Zoo Meteos. ''Meteos'''' Encounters'' In the first Meteos, Globin has a very high Zoo Meteo rate, followed by lower, equal amounts of Air, Fire, H20, and Herb Meteos, and, finally, a small percentage of Dark Meteos. Globin has 10 columns, powerful ignitions, and low gravity, making it good for easy screen clears. However, Globin has the unique gimmick of progressively getting weaker (as in, the time to a column becoming critical to a planet nova) as the match goes on, making it difficult to survive on in longer matches. Globin is actually well suited for players of most skill levels, for while intermediate players can use the lower gravity to get a bit of extra time to think, more advanced players can take advantage of the powerful ignitions to defeat opponents quickly, before Globin's weakness starts to set in. Meteos Wars Data Globin is an unlockable planet in Meteos Wars. Like all other unlockable planets, Globin can be attained by fighting it as the fifth Unknown planet in Mission Mode. Globin had very little changed about its Meteos frequencies, having only Dark swapped out for Poison. It did, however, receive a large buff from its Meteos incarnation, with its attacking power being greatly increased, along with receiving Sentinel as its Planet Impact. If a player were to send a large attack as Globin to their opponent and immediately follow up with Sentinel, this would fill the opponent's grid with random Meteos, usually invoking a quick win. The size of the pupil on the native was also changed, along with its losing animation, from melting away into a puddle (and losing the pupil) to inflating somewhat and floating a bit upward. This might be due to how the aliens' animations in Wars are not sprite-based, making it too hard to animate the native melting. Its accessory can be unlocked by playing for a grand total of 5 hours. Gallery Block Designs CombinedG-L.png|Globin's Meteos design in the original game,shared with Lastar. Backgrounds Meteos - Globin.jpg|thumb|A depiction of some area of Globin, via Meteos. Trivia * Globin's native is the only one with a black sclera in both games. Starrii, Hotted & Dawndus' natives possess one in Meteos, and Suburbion's native possesses one in Meteos Wars. * in Meteos Wars, Globin is actually the last stock planet (non-Downloadable Content) on the Planet Select screen, going from right to left, as the screen goes. The last planet on the list as a whole is Ranbarumba. * The UFE avatar from Lumines II onwards resembles a Globinite. * Globin's name may be derived from "globin", a group of globular proteins, and specifically from "hemoglobin". アーニマ may be derived from anima, Latin for "soul" or "life". Category:Canon Planet Pages